


Promise Of A Lifetime

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Castiel and reader have finally come to their wedding day!





	Promise Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Promise Of A Lifetime by Kutless

Staring at a blank wall in the middle of the night was not what you had in mind. Tomorrow was your wedding day, and you were scared. This was no ordinary marriage. The Winchesters naturally were supportive of whatever decision you made, but committing yourself to an angel was terrifying. After what Castiel’s brothers and sisters put you through, after being told it would never work out by so-called friends, you still wanted him. It was the promise of a lifetime.

Continuing to pretend to be fascinated by the cracks and lines in the wall, you sighed and whispered a prayer to your husband-to-be. You knew he’d hear your prayers. You knew he’d always be there.

The familiar whoosh of wings could be heard as he appeared next to your bed. You felt the tears stinging your eyes when he sat next to you. He could sense your fear.

“It’s okay Y/N”, he said as he took you in his arms, “It’s okay to fall apart. My brothers and sisters don’t understand. They learned to take orders. I learned to love.”

You held on to the last bit of hope you held dear. “I’m glad I have you Castiel.”

He hummed an Enochian melody to help you fall back asleep, smiling as he stroked your cheek. He’d be spending the rest of his life with his best friend.

The next morning, Sam and Dean waited anxiously as Charlie assisted you with your wedding dress. You finally emerged from your room wearing a simple but beautiful gown, and a veil that fell to the middle of your back. A crown of flowers laced your head. Your face glowed as the light hit your face.

Dean took your hand and looked you up and down.

“Cas is one lucky man. Better take care of our angel; we need him,” he joked. “Sam’s got the car running. Let’s get you to the garden.”

You and Cas had chosen a small venue just outside of Lebanon. It was a garden made available for weddings and events. You didn’t want anything extravagant; after all, your love story wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just a story of how a city girl fell in love with an angel. Well, maybe that was a big deal, but hey, what girl doesn’t want her dream to come true?

Dean pulled the Impala into the small driveway next to the garden, cuing the violinist to begin her music. Sam joined you at the back of the aisle, ready to walk.

Cas softened and nearly melted when he saw you. He’d always called you beautiful, but this was incredible. His blue eyes gleamed in the mid-day sun as he watched you walk.

The officiant had given his words, and it was now time for the vows. For you, words were hard to come by. Even during hunts, you let Sam and Dean have the final say. Last night, you allowed Cas to say what was on his mind. That was just the way you were. But you managed to pull together a few thoughts.

You sniffed, trying not to let the tears roll again. “Cas, uh…Castiel…um…I never thought this day would come. We’ve battled a lot to get this far, and we’ve loved each other through it all. You showed me how to grow through the change. I remember your promise to me, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I can’t wait to be yours forever.”

Dean could be heard on the front row mumbling, “Geez get a room you two!”

Sam slapped him teasingly one good time.

Cas took your hands and said his vows.

“Y/N, I, like you, struggled to see this day arrive. But it was all worth it when I realized I truly love you. Nothing, not even heaven itself, could have torn us apart. If I had said that in a church, I probably would have been struck down”, his words were followed by laughter from the small crowd that had gathered. “Y/N, I’ll always love you. No matter what. And this is the promise of a lifetime.”

Before anything else could be said, Cas could no longer restrain himself. He pulled you into his arms and kissed you deeply. Nothing else mattered at that point. Not the music, not the crowd…not even the angels that dared tried to stop this moment from happening. All you wanted was his warmth and his love. You were comforted to know that he was always going to be there.


End file.
